Capitan Araña
by beybladearies
Summary: cuenta la historia de capitán araña una persona entrenada por el hombre araña y por capitán América
1. capitan araña

¿Por qué yo?

En un lugar llamado Tampico vivía una persona llamada miguel que estaba en su casa miguel le dijo a diego su hermano mayor – Como se sentirá ser un superhéroe- diego dijo- yo que voy a saber pero si se que los héroes son muy buenos- en eso la mamá de miguel y diego dijo- vayan a la escuela miguel tu tienes que ir a la calle 51034- miguel le dijo que ok al llegar una mano lo jalo eran los VENGADORES le preguntaron si quería ser superhéroe rápidamente miguel dijo- claro que si ¿pero cuál será mi nombre?- los VENGADORES le dijeron que el eligiera su nombré era hombre escudo al convertirse tenia poderes de capitán América y spiderman al tenerlos fue a salvar a una señor todo estaba explotando pero logro ver a la señora la atrapo con sus telarañas la señora le dijo cómo te llamas a miguel se le salió el nombre de capitán araña al regresar a casa se dedico a hacer un traja de rojo y azul y un escudo hecho de bribranium y al despertar vio el periódico y decía un nuevo superhéroe llamado "CAPITAN ARAÑA" el les llamo a los vengadores y les dijo que desde ahora le llamaran CAPITAN ARAÑA los vengadores aceptaron su propuesta al dejar de llamarles vio que eran la 4:00 am y rápido se durmió para descansar su energía…

PROX CAPITULO:

PRIMERA BATALLA

Al despertar los vengadores llamaron a capitán araña y le dijeron que asaltaron el banco fueron los hidra en eso entra diego y le dice a miguel- por que traes una máscara de capitán araña- capitán araña le dijo- porque voy a una fiesta- al irse diego capitán araña se aventó con sus telarañas asta atrapar el hidra al encontrarlo le lanzo su escudo y telarañas al atraparlo y llevarlo a la cárcel le devolvió a los vengadores su tesoro de S.H.I.E.L.D al llegar a casa vio una nota que decía si quieres a tu hermano ven al bosque y te lo daré jajaja…

CONTINUARA...

Proxm capitulo

El descubrimiento de un poder.

Al llegar al lugar vio que diego tenia llamas pero no le pasaba nada al verlo le dijo capitán araña a diego- porque no te unes a los VENGADORES- diego le dijo que si luego capitán araña le dijo que – hola diego soy yo miguel- Diego no lo podía creer diego le pregunto –tu eres capitán araña?- capitán araña le dijo que el siempre fue capitán araña.

Prox Capitulo

Los necrovids atacan

Miguel estaba en la escuela sentado a lado e un amigo suyo llamado Emilio al regresar y estar en Español una maquina pequeña se pego a la piel de Emilio luego Emilio empezó a desangrar lo doctores se lo llevaron y miguel corrió al baño y se puso su traje al entrar de nuevo en su salón dijo- váyanse llévense a las demás personas venceré a esos microbios- al irse todos el peleo contra pequeños bichos los venció pero venían mas luego uso una táctica lanzó varias telarañas y los destruyo no quedaron rastros de ellos pero apareció un mounstro hechos de ellos esquivo cuanto pudo pero eran muchos que lo lanzaron volando que iba a caer agua pero recordó que tenía que vencer a ese mounstro regreso a pelear vio que se iba asique lo siguió.

Prox Capitulo

El gran necrovid

Al encontrarlo peleo contra él pero capitán a araña estaba en el puente en eso apareció la mano del mounstro y el mounstro grito – GRRRRRRR- capitán araña lo esquivo pero le siguió lanzando necrovids pequeños llegaron los policías le dispararon al gran necrovid y a los pequeños necrovids y le dijo el policía a capitán araña – a caso no te puedo dejar solo- y capitán araña le respondió – para eso son los amigos, no- el policía se fue y capitán araña siguió peleando le jalo los brazos a el gran necrovid

Al destruírselos le salieron mas brazos y luego el gran necrovid se lo comió y desde ahí cayo a lo desconocido...

Continuara…

Prox Capitulo

Adentro de lo desconocido pero no solo


	2. adentro de lo desconocido pero no solo

Capitán Araña

-Genial me comió un mounstro- dijo capitán araña en eso a capitán araña se le vino a la mente que si se aventaba desde ahí hacia afuera saldría lo intento y salió tan fuerte que destruyó al gran necrovid al salir la policía le dijo- hueles horrible que hisite?- capitán araña no respondió tan solo se fue al llegar capitán araña a su casa se acostó y se puso su ropa normal y dijo –de donde salen estos villanos – suspiro (ahaaaa) en eso se escucho en la radio que algo gigante hecho de arena ataco la ciudad junto con un robot gigante casi igual que el gran necrovid capitán araña se balanceo en eso apareció un remolino donde apareció alguien igual a él en eso capitán araño dijo- quien eres- el otro capitán araña dijo – me llamo diego el capitán araña del futuro- en eso el capitán araña del presente dijo – ok, ven conmigo tenemos que vencer a dos villanos- y así vemos como se columpian nuestros dos superhéroes.

Prox Capitulo

De tal para cual


End file.
